


I'll Always Remember You

by Levy_McGarden_42



Category: Blood in Roses+, Shall We Date?: Blood in Roses+
Genre: CharacterxReader - Freeform, F/M, Farewell Ending, Kidnapping, Reader Insert, Self-Harm, Suicide, There's like no BiR Fanfiction why this, Too late now, Uh does this count as slight gore, Vampire x Reader, character x reader, dating sim, farewell, glass, readerinsert - Freeform, slight gore, vampire, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levy_McGarden_42/pseuds/Levy_McGarden_42
Summary: You're finishing Cedric's route, but... this isn't the happy ending.Rewrite of Cedric's Farewell ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, you are the main character. You know how sometimes when you're reading a chapter in Blood in Roses+ (or in any dating sim in general) and you totally wouldn't have said or done that? Yeah. Basically, it's the story, forcing you to say that to get along with the dialogue. Remember that. 
> 
> Also, when you finish a route, and then you just pick a new character and start over- that's getting a new timeline. You start back over at the beginning. You know all the stuff from before but you have to act the same. By now you’ve gone through two storylines, Dominic’s and Alfred’s, and you've had one good ending and one bad ending. You’re on Cedric’s ending now.
> 
> And it should go without saying, but spoilers for Cedric's Farewell ending.
> 
> I don't own Blood in Roses+ or any of its characters.

You knew it was ending. You could feel it in your bones- this wouldn't last much longer. And you could tell that you didn't end up with the right ending, either.

This was a bad ending.

You knew that it had happened before- twice, to be exact- and once it had been good, and once it had not been. Alfred and Dominic. You still felt them tugging on your heartstrings, old love that had not yet died. When Alfred had just _let_ Cedric have you, your breath had hitched painfully in your chest, and it had been so hard to reject Dominic in this timeline.

You were supposed to love Cedric- and you did. But you could tell that there was something very wrong, even as Cedric’s parents gave you permission to be married.

Ecstatic, Cedric wrapped you in a strong hug. You hugged him back, squealing.

The bushes rustled around you, and black-clad figures lept out. You froze, Cedric’s hold turning protective. In a flash your assailants were there, yanking Cedric’s arm away from you. One grabbed you from your almost-fiancé, the others wrestling him into binding cords. You tried to claw towards them, but your captor held you firmly. You were trussed up in no time.

Betrayed by his parents. All because you wanted their permission before the wedding.

 

 

You were sitting in a damp cell that you had been unceremoniously tossed into. Either all their rooms looked exactly the same, or some ironic twist of fate had forced you into the same one you had received on your last visit. At least this time Cedric was with you.

“We’ll get out of this,” he told you. “I’ll find a way.”

But you knew that wasn't going to happen. Some instinct told you this building was where you were going to die.

And you had been hoping that maybe this time, you would be able to live happily ever after.

“I love you, Cedric.” You reached across the small space, settling into his arms so he couldn't see your tears.

“I love you too, Y/n.” His hand came up, stroking your hair. He was so sweet. So wonderful.

He deserved better.

Something shiny caught your eye, glinting from the floor of the cell. You looked over, curious. A large shard of glass, about the size of the palm of your hand, laid on the gritty floor.

Glass. With a mind of its own, your hand reached over and picked it up.

"Cedric. You don't need to go down with me. You can still get out of here alive.” The words were pulled from your mouth, like a marionette obeying its master. Not that you disagreed.

Cedric stiffened against you. “No. We escape together.”

There was no escape for you. The feeling was getting stronger and stronger as the moments glided by.

You took a deep breath. You hated yourself for what you had to say, but you could tell that if you didn't say it, your mouth would open and the words would come out anyway.

"Cedric, I need you to do me a favor.”

“What do you need?” You could feel the rumble in his chest when he answered. You would miss that.

“I- I need you to be the one to kill me.”

You knew that this would cause so many problems, but you couldn't stop yourself, couldn't stop the words.

“No! I can't kill you!” Cedric held you at arm's length, looking, panicked, into your eyes.

“I want to die here with you. Loved.” Your hand barely tightened around the shard of glass. You could feel it bite into your skin.

“I- I see your point. But I’ll find a way out for both of us!”

There wasn't one. You didn't want to do this to Cedric, but if it would save him, you had to.

“Okay.” You looked at him, smiling. Tears dripped down onto your dress.

Almost -almost- of its own accord, your hand reached up and slashed the glass shard against your throat.

You thanked the heavens and the earth that you could still feel the pain. That it wasn't ending yet.

Your blood flowed. The warm mess that drained into the neckline of your dress and darkened the already-black material.

“No,” Cedric breathed, mouth hanging open. “NO!” He yelled, yanking the red-stained glass out of your weak fingers and cutting it through his palm in the same breath.

You slumped forward onto him, and he roughly pushed you into a sitting position. His hand found your throat.

Maybe there was too much of your own blood there. Maybe his cut wasn't deep enough, unlike yours. Maybe the universe said No, not this time. Whatever the reason, his healing blood wasn't enough.

Your throat wound gave a feeble effort to close, but it shuddered and stopped stitching together.

“No no no no no, there’s too much blood, Y/n!”

You gave him a weak smile. “I know.”

And you did. You were already growing so weak. You looked Cedric in the eye.

It was your last chance to die with him, with your lover, and you had to take it. If you didn't, the others would come in and you would die by their hands.

“Please,” you whispered.

His mouth crashed onto yours. Again and again you kissed, your life draining out of you with each one.

When Cedric finally pulled away, his eyes were red.

You remembered Alfred’s eyes, the red eyes, and repressed a shiver. That had happened so long ago. So many lifetimes ago.

“I love you,” he said, his fangs barely showing, as he buried his face into your neck.

You screamed, but you didn't mean it. Your body did it for you.

Your senses were finally beginning to dull, and the pain was low. Pain tapered off as pleasure took its place, although that, too, was fading.

The end was close. It was the only thing you could really feel anymore besides your love for the man in front of you.

“Love you. I’ll always... remember you… Cedric.”

You died with his name on your tongue. It was more than you could have asked for.

 

 

Raymond knew Y/n and Cedric were in one of the cells- that was all he gotten out of the other vampires. But there were many doors in the long hallway, and he’d have to check them all. Normally this would be nothing more than an annoyance, but some instinct told him that he needed to be there _now_.

He opened the first door, finding the cell empty. The same with the second cell. And the third.

His fingers _tap tap tapped_ against his pant leg. Tension showing in his usually graceful movements.

A scream pierced the air.

“Y/n!” Raymond yelled, sprinting towards the noise.

The scream died while he was three cells away.

He grabbed the key out of his pocket, fumbling with it slightly as he screeched to a stop. Raymond shoved the key into the lock, twisting it quickly before a click and the cell wrenched open.

Turned partially away from Raymond, Cedric cradled you in his arms. You were limp, like a rag doll. Cedric’s hair fell in front of your face.

“Y/n?” Raymond breathed.

At this, Cedric looked up. His eyes were red. Cedric’s mouth was bloodied, and so was your neck.

He had drunk your blood.

You were dead. Skin like bloodied snow, your life force gone.

Raymond had been too late. This ending had already been decided.

“Y/n?” Cedric echoed in a whisper.

It was the last word that he would speak.

Cedric dropped a red shard of glass from his hand, and as it hit the ground, it shattered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Please don't steal this story or claim this as your own.
> 
> -Levy_McGarden_42 (Fluff_Glorious_Fluff)


End file.
